


Girls Just Want to Have Fun

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: the Games We Play [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Girls Just Want to Have Fun

The next morning when you woke up, you felt the warm body that your back was against move as he breathed. Rolling to your stomach to look at him, you smirked. “See something you like?” Sam chuckled as he stretched.

“Well, what I really like is covered by a sheet right now.” You teased. He rolled you so that your hands were pinned by your head and he was settled between your thighs. Letting your eyes roam down his chest, and back up. “Much better.” You grinned.

His lips met yours roughly, making you moan. Biting your lip, he moved so that both of your hands were pinned above your head with one of his. “Got one more round in you?” He whispered in your ear.

“You got another condom?” You asked.

“You bet your ass I do.”

* * *

As you had left his room right before lunch, you saw his brother and waved. “Bye, Dean!” You chuckled, making your way to your own motel room.

You stripped out of your clothes and hopped in the shower, wanting to be on the road soon. There were a few options for you, so you thought about where you felt like heading while you washed your hair.

* * *

Sitting on the bed, you leaned against the headboard and logged onto your account. It had been a couple days since you’d had the chance to talk to him, so you were hoping that he was on. Your face lit up when you saw that he was in fact logged on.

__**Theinastus**\- There you are!! Where were you last night? I had to listen to my brother fuck some chick.  
**Kanestinia**\- Why didn’t you put on your headphones? lol**  
Theinastus**\- They were in his room. And you didn’t tell me where you were. Where were you? Have you been cheating on WoW with another game? Lol**  
Kanestinia**\- I went out to a bar, hung out with some pretty cool people, and went home with a guy. So no. I was no cheating on WoW. I was having a grand ol’ time. ;)

* * *

Dean stared at the screen. He had no right to be jealous! You weren’t his girlfriend, but he hated the thought of you sleeping with some random guy. Taking a deep breath, he tried to make sure he didn’t come off like some douche.

__**Theinastus**\- I hope he at least pleased my lady. I would hate to have to hunt him down for disappointing you.**  
Kanestinia**\- Oh. I’m very pleased alright. He was one hell of a way to break a dry spell! Lol. How about you? Boulder City had some hot women. Please tell me you snatched one up ;)**  
Theinastus**\- Actually, I didn’t. After my brother left with what’s her name, I came back to the room hoping to see you.

* * *

You sighed, shaking your head.

_**Kanestinia**\- Don’t forget to live your life because of some girl behind the computer screen.**  
Theinastus**\- You’re not just some girl._

Staring at his words, your heart sped up, crossing your fingers that he didn’t mean what you thought he did.

_**Theinastus**\- I love you._

* * *

He ran his hand through his hair, his leg shaking. Did she feel the same? Would she blow him off? Did he just ruin this? Dean suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Groaning, his head went back. “_Fuck_.” He sighed.

_**Kanestinia**\- You don’t know me. We flirt, yeah, but you don’t really know anything about me. It’s safer that way. Just… Live your life, okay? Don’t let our flirting ruin it. Maybe in a different life, it would have been very different, but this is our life. I’m sorry. I have to go. I’ll be on tomorrow night. Just, please think about what I said._

* * *

Tearing up, you shut your laptop without properly logging off. It wasn’t fair. You broke your own heart as you were typing those words! You loved him, a lot, and that’s why you had to do that. That’s why you had to say that. Wiping your cheek, you set your laptop off to the side and forced yourself to breathe.

* * *

Dean read what you wrote. Over and over. Something that stuck out was that you never said you didn’t feel the same way. Not once did you tell him you didn’t love him. His heart clenched. What did you mean it was safer this way? Were you in trouble? He had a million and one questions going through his mind at the moment.


End file.
